gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Quinn-Sue Relationship
The''' Quinn-Sue Relationship''' is the relationship between Quinn Fabray and Sue Sylvester. Episodes Season One Showmance Quinn tells Will that Sue needs him to come to her office, and that she doesn't like to be kept waiting. Sue and Quinn are both seen in the gymnasium as New Directions perform Push It, both with looks of disbelief. After Quinn performs I Say a Little Prayer with Brittany and Santana, Sue confronts the three girls and asks them to be her spies for the glee club. Quinn is determined to get her then boyfriend, Finn Hudson back, but Sue doesn't seem to care. Acafellas Quinn, along with Santana, gives Sue some updates on their progress of breaking up the glee club with hiring Dakota Stanley .Sue convinces the girls to go after one glee club member at a time so her full budget could be restored. Quinn quotes herself for Sue and seems amused by the girl's say. Unfortunately, at the end of the episode, the glee club is stronger than ever and working on a new routine for competition. Sue asks Quinn and Santana to smell their armpits, and concludes it being the smell of failure. She takes away Quinn and Santana's tanning duties. While Santana is seen upset about this consequence, Quinn thanks Sue for teaching her a valuable life lesson. Vitamin D We get a voice-over of Sue writing in her journal. She mentions a recent "disaster" in which Quinn's knee slightly buckled during a pyramid at cheer-pratice. That kind of screw-up could cost the Cheerios their national title, Sue thinks. When she confronts Quinn about it, Quinn blames it on being tired from glee club. Throwdown Quinn along with Santana and Brittany are giving Sue updates about glee club. Later before pratice all the cheerleaders are gone except Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Sue ask Quinn where they are, and she tells her that Will dumped them in Spanish. After Finn and Rachel is done singing No Air Quinn yells to Will "What about us? You expect us to just sway back here like props?", then we sees a flashback where Sue tells Quinn to say it. Sue forces Jacob Ben Israel to go public with the story of Quinn being pregnant after finding out that Rachel was bribing him not to run the story. Quinn is surprised and very upset that Sue found out. Mash-Up Sue kicks Quinn off the cheerios after she broke up with Rod, claiming she doesn't need a pregnant cheerio on her squad. Quinn breaks out in tears after this. Mattress Quinn appears in Sue's office in her old cheerio's uniform and tries to blackmail Sue into taking her back on the squad. Sue doesn't seem amused by the thought and declines. Afterwards Quinn approaches her in the hallway again and finds out Glee Club might not be able to compete at sectionals trough their mattress commercial. When Sue finally gives in and offers Quinn a spot on the cheerios, Quinn already overthought it and rather wants to be part of the Glee Club, where she can be herself. She also makes Sue give a full-paged year book side to the New Directions. Season Two Audition Sue holds auditions for the Cheerios, she is not impressed with any of the tryouts, especially when Quinn auditions. Sue immediately dismisses her but Quinn tries to convince her anyway. Her plan appears to fail but she has a suggestive smile on her face as she leaves. Later, when talking to Santana, Sue reveals that Quinn is back on the Cheerios, and even reinstated as the head cheerleader. This is possibly because Quinn told Sue about Santana's boob-job. In the end of the episode Sue is seen talking with Quinn during cheerio pratice. Never Been Kissed Quinn asks Sue for relationship-advice due to her believe Sam is crushing on his football coach, Beiste. Sue, mostly for her own good, advices Quinn to call Sam out in public for it. Then she can get Beiste fired and get a full bugdet, Quinn agress. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle This episode is centered about how Sue wants to shoot Brittany trough a canon for one of her cheerio stunts. Quinn is worried about her friend and decides to talk with Will about Sue's behaviour. Also she demands Quinn, Santana and Brittany should finally decide between Glee Club and the Cheerios. As the three of them are discussing what they are going to do in the toilet, Sue comes in and talks about how miserable Quinn's life was outside of the cheerio uniform and it'd be a better option for them to choose her. They quit Glee Club then and chooses cheerios. Pleased Sue continues working on her project, but in the last second before the cheerios is going to the Regionals competition Quinn is convinced by Finn to quit the Cheerios and rejoin Glee Club, along with Brittany and Santana. Prom Queen When Sue kicks Finn and Jesse out of prom Quinn yells "What about the nominations", and Sue answers "Sucks for you sister", which is making Quinn upset. Season Three I Am Unicorn Afterwards Quinn stole money with her new "friends" from a younger student, Sue approaches her in the bathroom. She talks about how much Quinn has lost and blames it on the Glee Club. She invites Quinn into participating in her movie about how show choirs ruin children's lifes. Quinn agrees. Meanwhile Quinn argues with Will in his office about how Glee Club ruined her life, Sue is taping it together with Becky. On My Way Sue calls Quinn into her office, to ask her for suggestions to get rid of her morning sickness caused by her pregnancy. Quinn tells her of her own experience, but much to her dismiss, Sue doesn't seem thankful for the suggestions. After this Quinn asks Sue if she can rejoin the cheerios, since she wants to end her last high school year with things she loved. However Sue declines, because she is convinced other cheerios worked harder to stay in the team the last months. Afterwards New Directions Regionals performance Sue calls Quinn into her office a second time and says how impressed she is with Quinn and that's why she has decided to let her rejoin the cheerios. Quinn gladly accepts the cheerio's uniform. Goodbye Quinn decides to pay Sue a visit in her office, since she's in her last days and going to leave the school soon. Quinn tries to return her cheerio uniform, but Sue tells her she can keep it. Sue starts talking about how Quinn reminded her of a young Sue in the beginning but soon turned out to be even better. They share an emotional hug and say they are going to miss each-other, once Quinn headed to college in Yale. Season Four The New Rachel When talking to Kurt, Sue refers to Kitty as the new Quinn, by saying that "She's like a young Quinn Fabray, except she's not pregnant, manic depressive, or in and out of a wheelchair." Season Five The Quarterback Sue mentions Quinn when she is talking with Will, Emma, and Coach Beiste about the death of Finn Hudson. She says that she erected the memorial tree in the exact spot she caught Quinn and Finn making out. Trivia *Quinn was captain/member of Sue's cheerleading squad in all her high school years at some point. *Quinn is one of the two students to be called "a young Sue Sylvester", the other one being Bree. *Sue told Quinn that she admires her (On My Way). *Quinn was Sue's spy in the start of season one. *Sue told Quinn that she should stop smoking because it kills. (I Am Unicorn). *Both of them became pregnant throughout the show. Quinn in Season One and Sue in Season Three. *Both of them had baby girls. Gallery Sue,Quinn and Santana durring Don't Stop Believing'.jpg Sue-sylvester-quinn.jpg sødt.jpg sue and quinn.png 3-2-sue-quinn.png tumblr_m4ghfv6FQx1qerpqao3_250.gif hygge hejsa.png 3-2-camera-quinn.png keep me....png 116185_640 (1).jpg cheer pratice.png quinnandsue.jpg Tumblr m5bmzpveiN1qhwgyho8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m5bmzpveiN1qhwgyho6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m5bmzpveiN1qhwgyho2 250.gif youareoffthecheerios.png youareoffthecheerios..png letmeback.png quinny...png quinny..png audtion.png onmyway..png suesylvestershuffle.png Quinnsuesantana.png Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships